Shoes
by Nightengale
Summary: A short story of Sirius and Remus cute banter and lovin'


The shoe that Sirius had been trying to put onto his foot for the past 10 minutes was finally flung in fury at the far wall of the Gryffindor boy's dorm. It hit with a reverberating smack and fell to lie defeated at the base of the wall.

"And what did the shoe ever do to you? It's not its fault that you are incapable of putting it on."

Sirius glared at Remus, who sat primly on his bed, for daring to stick up for the offending shoe.

"So you're on its side."

"I just said that it doesn't deserve such treatment."

Sirius huffed. "I should have known you would take the shoe's side over mine!"

Remus looked up from his book with a set of 'really Sirius' eyes.

"Yeah, yeah give me the eye, but I know the truth!"

Remus raised an eyebrow at him.

"You like the shoe more than me." Sirius pouted in a rather unconvincing manner.

The other boy cocked his head to the side as if thinking.

"It does eat a lot less than you and cause less noise. Maybe we should replace you with the shoe."

Sirius growled and threw the other shoe at Remus' head.

"Traitor!"

"Shoe hater!" Remus yelled, ducking.

"Shoe lover!"

Sirius threw his charms book.

"Book abuser!"

Remus threw his pillow after dodging the charms book.

"Pansy!"

Catching the pillow Sirius threw a pair of balled up socks.

"Wanker!"

Remus was hit in the head by the socks and then threw them back along with a deck of exploding snap cards.

"Prefect!"

A Potions textbook went sailing through the air towards Remus.

"Delinquent!"

The potions books went flying back followed by a shoe.

"Ah ha! See, you abuse shoes too!"

Both boys finally fell into peels of laughter, unable to throw another random object.

"Well, it deserved it." Remus muttered where his lay now sprawled out face up on his bed.

Sirius stood from his spot on the floor.

"You have learned well young Moony."

"Though I still say we should replace you with it."

Sirius practically squawked in indignation and ran over to pounce on Moony. Remus squeaked in response and tried to shield himself but he was too late as a full ambush mode Sirius jumped on top of him.

"I'll show you who's better!"

Remus only let out a strangled cry of 'argh' as the two wrestled on Remus' bed.

"You know I'm going to win!" Sirius said, trying to pin Remus.

"Oh yeah, werewolf strength!" Remus said, flipping them over.

"Er…. Black refusal to let anyone be above them."

Remus could not help but laugh at the joke, allowing Sirius to gain the upper hand. He flipped Remus on to his back and promptly sat on top of the other, pinning him down. Grabbing both of Remus' arms and holding them to the bed Sirius smiled smugly down at Remus.

"You see Moony, I told you."

"Cocky." Remus muttered, struggling slightly.

Sirius pushed down harder into the mattress causing a small gasp from the boy beneath him. He moved his face closer to Remus'.

"I'm not letting you up until you say I'm better than the shoe to have around."

"Never." Remus said with fake heroic dramatics.

Sirius quirked an eyebrow, nose nearly touching Remus', "Never?"

"Never…" Remus spoke breathlessly now.

"Are you sure?"

Remus nodded but was stopped by Sirius' lips on his own, stilling all movement. Sirius' hands moved off of Remus' arms and fell into his sandy hair instead. Beneath him Remus pressed his lips up hard into Sirius' as if refusing to allow any space between them. Remus' arms wrapped up around Sirius, pulling him down so Sirius was completely on top of him.

Suddenly Sirius pulled his hands out of Remus' hair to attack the other's sides. Remus broke the kiss with a burst of laughter and batted Sirius' hands away.

"You arse!" he yelled.

"Now aren't I better to have around than the shoe?" Sirius asked, planting light kisses on Remus' lips between each word.

"Well…" Remus said trying to suppress a smile.

Sirius stopped his speech by kissing Remus firmly, tongue traveling into Remus' mouth. Remus moaned into the kiss then groaned in loss as Sirius pulled away again.

"Well?"

Remus pouted.

"Am I better than the shoe?" Sirius asked, with a pseudo serious expression.

"What shoe?" Remus said, pulling Sirius down to kiss him again.

The silence was then interrupted by James opening the dorm room door and walking in. Both boys casually turned their heads to regard their staring friend. James simply shook his head with a groan.

"You know the beds have hangings that can be closed, the door has a lock, there are so many charms, come on you guys!"

"But then you'd miss the show." Sirius said in a sorrowful tone.

"I'm going to kill you."

With that James turned and walked back out the door, closing it behind him. Sirius laughed softly at the closed door as Remus turned his head back and pulled him down again.

"Of course you're better than the shoe" He muttered, kissing Sirius.


End file.
